So She Thought
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Konan's life was becoming a game for herself to play; to use the ones around her as cards to get into the perfect order. She wants a king, a boyfriend; needs a best friend, a queen; and for everyone to fall into place until she gets to Ace, herself.


So She Thought

**This was turning out to be a huge game for her; a game of cards where one wrong move may not be able to be fixed. But oh well, hat doesn't stop the sacrifice….**

**Ummm, I'd say the pairing are SasuxHina, and KonanxPein one-sided…ISH…since even I don't know what Pein is thinking…sigh. Guys sometimes suck….but yeah. **

**This is a oneshot depicting my life as a freshmen in high school…which is in fact, dramatic as hell. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters but I do own this plot where I've subbed in my friends, people, and myself for Naruto characters. **

**Read & Reaview, please! XD**

* * *

Normal Point of View

Freshmen year at her district high school wasn't all that Konan had intended-sure, she had been keeping up her grades like she typically managed to do despite her lack of motivation, finding weekends to hang out with her buds almost constantly, but what she wasn't expecting was: the drama of high school.

The blue-haired teen had always figured that high school drama and stereotypes and such had always been a melodramatic classification of just one or two misfortunate students that people blown up to make the last four years of their general education seem like Hell.

Well, school started in August and it's now Mid-January and you know what she's found out? Maybe she is one of those underprivileged teens that have the bad luck of falling into the category of a mess.

Her situation?

Her typically shy, best friend Hinata had managed to pick up a boyfriend at the end of July before school began and he had stuck around. Sasuke Uchiha was his name and, truth be told, Konan could really care less about him but to please her violet-haired friend, had chosen to accept him.

What came with the Uchiha was cold shoulders, sentimental ramblings, annoyances, being forgotten or left behind: all of which the artistic girl despised. She'd lost her truest friend to some stupid high school relationship. Lovely huh?

But, that's only the beginning of the hellish enslavement she's fighting against inside the school's walls.

Konan was also guilty of handing her heart over to a guy she didn't even know and ended up having a naughty fling. She had been left with her virginity luckily but as for her self-respect and confidence, well, that had been buried into a dirty hole and filled up with the ashes of her origami artwork.

Pein, the asshole he was, had first attracted the attention towards the beginning of the school year and by the end of November, she had to admit that she'd not only fell for the perverted upperclassmen, but also had gone under the stairwell with him before school in the morning.

The amber-orbed female knew it was morally unjust but she thought that he was worth something, and that the feeling was mutual between them. Who knew she'd be horribly mistaken?

She had been a part of an unfaithful relationship, Pein hadn't broken up with his girlfriend yet she still made the mistake of kissing him. This had bothered her, and it still does, but she'd been the reason he'd finally dumped the anorexic Ino and had brought her seemingly one step closer to having a man. Or so she thought.

By January, he had stopped talking to her, made her feel nonexistent. She'd cried over him at night, staying up to relive their moments together in her mind but it was only a sick reminder of what she'd done and more so, what respect she'd lost for herself.

She thought the year would be the best ever, which was how it began, innocently enough. School lets out for summer break in June, which now feels like an eternity away.

It's a bit over two weeks into the New Year and there's a dance where she thought she could reconnect with her best friend and dance off her worries. Think again, thy little mistaken paper rose.

There's a corner which they claim at the far western side of the rented out country club and it gave her a window view of the outside and a hurtful perspective of the inside as well.

Couples were dancing together, her other friends' hearts were broken, new couples formed, but then there was him. And her.

A pretty cheerleader girl, Sakura, and Pein. The pink-haired, emerald-eyed female was sitting in his lap, the two of them cuddling and kissing occasionally; Konan seeing it all.

She pulled self-consciously at her skin-tight, small black dress with sparkles scattering the fabric. Her navy tresses had been curled cutely and bundled to her left loosely. Konan had believed she would be pretty, pretty enough for her to get a guy to notice her and possibly danced. Or so she thought was yet another inconvenience, a growing trend.

After had been led to Pein's table by TenTen, to be introduced to one of her friends who was also buds with the russet-haired male, the amber-eyed boy she formerly thought she'd known, had snapped a quick photo of her and with a half-grinning, so-so look of approval, he left.

She felt so confused and mottled with different emotions and she didn't quite know what to think this time. Not wanting to overestimate, nor expect too little, she was stuck in a situation where she had to wait and see what moves he makes before choosing hers.

Which happened later that night when he wanted to "fix" things between them. It was an innocent proclamation, but she wondered about her trust-issued when it came to befriending the guy which had made her spill her tears onto paper which lay shriveled in the corner as nothing more than tissue.

It seemed almost automatic to accept, yet she managed to hold out, for a while, before finally agreeing to be friends and forget about what happened…but here's another issue.

High school is about playing your cards right, like in solitaire, Konan had concluded.

She knew how Hinata reacted when she had found out about what all happened between her and Pein and how he'd left her high and dry, lost in the wind like a plastic bag. This was her new way of keeping her friend close.

After telling the pearl-orbed teen about how he proposed a renewed friendship, the Hyuuga threatened that if he ever did anything to screw this up, she'd make him pay dearly.

This would be her plan to have a piece of her best friend to herself, program herself into the other girl's mind and heart.

Konan was taking a risk here, a very big, personal one. She's willing to feel pain in order to allow herself to be surrounded by her best friend like things used to be. Before Sasuke, before high school, before everything else that had come before now.

If Pein hurt her emotionally, it was worth it by now. This may be a unconvincing statement to some but to her, it was an under-thought resolution.

This is now.

This is a waiting game.

This is how it's going to be.

This is how she's playing her own game.

This is how she's going to gather up her cards.

This is how she's going to get her a king.

This is how she's going to get her queen.

This is how she's going to get to herself.

Ace it.

A memorized plan she wouldn't waste her paper on, something to go on that's instinctual and something that clichéd high school scenarios won't matter.

She's going to let her life be continued, she's waiting a new chapter, a new page, a new novel, to be a part of an emotional series that not only moves her but also the ones that read her pages, learn her words, remembers her pain, thinks about what she had thought.

So, this is to-be continued….

* * *

**Ummm, hello…again. This is ANOTHER oneshot dedicated to my life which I find it pretty convenient to be put into Naruto-version…it's interesting, no? I guess it could be considered one of those elaborate "had to be there" moments but oh well! That's my life, kinda summarized. **

**And no, I'm not depressed or anything about what has happened or whatever so no need to worry about my physical well-being people! I'm afraid of self-mutilation, it's my phobia apparently…other than being crushed or suspended and air…soooo, yeah.**

**Haha, hope you guys review and chances are, yes, there might be a sequel and it will most likely have somewhat of the same title as "So She Thought", okay? Just wanting to put that out there so people won't ask, 'kay? **

**Sooo, review, fave, please comment. :)**

**Goody loves you all! :D**


End file.
